Прелести злоупотребления
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Кисаме предается ностальгии накануне Нового Года.


**Прелести злоупотребления**

* * *

Безымянное бескрайнее поле Страны Травы. Направо посмотришь - припорошенный снежком бурьян, а коли налево метнешь взор - ... бурьян, валун, а на том валуне муж восседает в позе лотоса. Сам весь синюшный, оскал, как у пираньи, глазки на выкате. Удалой красавец. Вдруг как свистнет: трава к земле склонится. На свист его ринется с небес ворон, покружит-покружит, да и устроится на массивном плече своего хозяина. С недавних пор стал держать Кисаме Хошикаге недоверчивого пернатого при себе. Приручил он птицу для душевной беседы.

Кисаме (хрипло): Тяжко мне, Карыч. Раньше я был... кто? Верно, ЛИЧНОСТЬ! Меня боялись и уважали. А теперь? Ни рыба, ни мясо... ни один сообщник словечка доброго не молвит. Да что там... новый год грядет, и выпить не с кем! Один ты у меня...  
Карыч (повернув голову, громко): Кррррр!  
Кисаме (вздохнув): Мадара? А что Мадара... в его бывшем амплуа он, может, и наклюкался бы, а потом нарядил Зецу, потешно запутавшись в гирляндах. Но он-то вдруг предводителем заделался.  
Карыч (возмущенно): Кр-кр-кр!  
Кисаме (передразнивая): Как, бишь, там? Во! Не комильфо!  
Карыч: Круууууу!  
Кисаме (снова вздохнув, с ностальгией в голосе): А были же времена...

_Около года назад_

Темная-претемная пещера. Жуткая-прежуткая статуя. На девяти из десяти раскинутых ее перстах – черные-пречерные фигуры акацук. Где-то на фоне наяривает патефон «Как здорово, что все мы здесь сегодня собрались».

Первый силуэт с косой (недовольно): Темно, б…, как…  
Второй силуэт с хвостиком (насмешливо): Промеж ягодиц Дзясина?  
Опознанный Хидан (оскорбленно): Не святотатствуй, хлопушка! А то запихну эту твою глину в твою же…  
Третий силуэт с мечом (зевая): Опять электричество за неуплату вырубили. Хотя… мы его, вообще, здесь проводили?  
Четвертый силуэт напротив третьего (сухо): Все проводили. Это наш казначей…  
Пятый силуэт (оправдываясь): Зато какая экономия средств! И потом, сейчас выгоднее приобретать факелы!  
Дейдара (полируя ноготок на мизинце): И где ж эти факелы, бережливый ты наш?  
Какудзу : На складе, вестимо!  
Шестой силуэт (властно): Довольно. Низменный быт не должен нас волновать, главное – наши великие цели!  
Седьмой силуэт (мягко, но настойчиво): И сбалансированная диета!  
Хидан (с энтузиазмом): Вот и я пропагандирую! Потребляйте духовную пищу…  
Лидер (кашлянув): Благодарю, Хидан. Перейдем к насущному. Как вы уже все догадались, я вас созвал с тем, чтобы провести наше традиционное предновогоднее собрание. В этот раз планируется в корне изменить организацию празднования. Вспомните, господа, что было в прошлые наши встречи Нового Года?  
Кисаме (поглаживая подбородок): Ну… пять лет назад мы все хором нажрались, поутру истратили весь шампунь Итачи, чтоб отмыть монумент после конкурса на лучшее граффити. А потом последовало трое суток похмелья.  
Хидан (с оскалом): В позапрошлом году… мы напились в зюзю. Затем были пляски, песни, стриптиз… жертвоприношения.  
Сасори (нехотя): В год кота мне пришла посылка от бабушки. С саке. Опять танцевали. Кажется, балет «Щелкунчик».  
Дейдара (задорно): А в год змеи мы зарядили шестнадцать ящиков шампанского, навестили тайное логово Орочимару, сыграли с ним в «Перетяни канат» и запустили зрелищный фейерверк. Бедняге пришлось переехать. Два раза. Снова.  
Конан (истерично): А три года назад вы опять навешали мне на уши ваши комплименты, напоили и уговорили на конкурс красоты. Я была признана самой красивой… после Итачи.  
Какудзу (хмыкнув): Помните ту ночь, когда нам попалась паленая выпивка, и всем подряд мерещилось шесть лидеров. А Зецу сумел стать зеленее обычного? Я еще тогда подумал про себя: «Чем больше, тем лучше… про запас».  
Лидер (раздраженно): Вот! Видите пагубный паттерн?  
Все (одновременно): Какой?  
Лидер (на выдохе): Алкоголь! Алкоголь нам всегда мешал культурно справлять Новый Год! Все согласны, если в этот раз мы закажем газировку?

Повисла тягостная пауза. Даже патефон заглох.

Зецу (белая половина): То есть мы не будем напиваться?  
Лидер (кивнув): Именно!  
Зецу (черная половина, задумчиво): В этом году обещали конец света. Конец света, хм… девять трезвых скучающих акацук в замкнутом пространстве…  
Лидер (очень нервно, потрясая руками над головой): А… кююби меня подери! Давайте тогда голосовать, товарищи.

Спустя десять минут.

Лидер (торжественно): Итак, единогласно: текила!

Патефон снова зазвучал, но теперь его заглушало дружное «Ураааааа!», «Слава Дзясину» и «Да здравствует наш мудрейший предводитель».


End file.
